Dorm Life
by Saint Gregory
Summary: This is my first try at a story with Heero gone psycho. If you don't understamd it i will not be surprised. Non-yoai


Death   
Teaser  
Thou shall not kill.  
  
By Darkg with some support from his sisters. I have loads of sisters and   
they helped me a bit with coming up with ideas. And friends. Some of my sister is   
not actually sisters but ones I think of sisters.  
  
Authors note: Don't take any of this personally because it isn't. This is non-yoai. There   
is only humor here no racism. I wrote this when I was in a bad mood.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am not at all responsible for what happens to   
the people who read this (that applies to anything and everything that happens to   
them Examples: suicide psycho activity Juvi drug additions attempted suicide   
death heart attack any illnesses just everything)  
  
  
"hey Heero" the roomy looked at the bed "wanna catch a movie or soon I am   
bored witless" there is no movement "hey dude youse alive?" Still no movement.   
"well ok I'll just see what Tiffany's doing" hands fly out and tighten around neck   
"ahgurgal"  
Manic in blind rage "Fuck you slut after all I've done Damn it!" "heero-" the hands   
tighten. Eyes pop open.  
  
What's going on the lights the bright lights? Huh. He's turning blue no red no   
green. This is quite interesting. Stands up lifts room mate higher. The pain that   
must be chorusing through hi veins. My pain it's my pain it is what I feel. It is only   
fair people feel the pain I have felt through my life.  
*flashback*  
Whip crack Blood flowing. Clots unform blood endless blood. " this is torture this   
is what will happen if you are captured X3564!!!!!!!! This is the pain you will feel.   
At all COSTS you will finish the mission. The mission is first your life last. Death   
is your reward if you fail it also your reward if succeed. It will be the death of your   
enemies. If you fail you precious little brother will die. Do you hear Me.!!!   
X3564!!!!!!!! Do you hear me now?" Whip cracks rapidly. Choughs up blood. Tries   
to speak through blood" murp" whip cracks rapidly. Through the vigor extreme   
pain and blood loss "Yes!" Coughs up blood. "good X3564 your brother X3565   
code name Heero Yuy will live…..if he survives his training" X3564 stares   
through a blood covered haze 'you…..You said my brother will not be a part of   
this " " I am always true to my word he will not be a part of this he will be in the   
colony drop plan" turns his head to X3564 who is hanging by chains to a wall   
covered in blood and scars. " you are to conspicuous to be a Gundam pilot you   
scars are distracting and can't blend in, but your brother is in good health and   
has no scars. He will be the perfect soldier if he is anything like you. Walks   
toward door turns head back again "oh yeah X3564 for your doubt I will arrange   
an electrocution session with Mongar Nugan.' steps out Door "good day Kamui (it   
means the power of god???????? it's something in Japanese and they multiple   
gods so I don't know witch one cause it says power of god not witch god) Yuy.  
*flash back ends*  
Hum what's this he is trying to reset. Resistance is futile. Smiles. I feel his soul   
slipping away like a river hum. Interesting interesting .bang. Crack arm shatters.   
Blood, endless blood welcome to my domain. "hn" drops roommate stares at arm.   
Ohh it is a river endless blood. I wonder what it tastes like.   
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" scream flows through hallways . "oh my god OH   
MY GOD!!!!!!!!!"  
"Hello this is 911 how I may help you"  
"Oh my god oh my god ohh go-voice breaks"  
"Please calm down and tell me what's happening"  
"Shooting-chokes-blood, blood everywhere it's everywhere!!!"  
"Hold on please I will send you to the shootings operator the ambulance will be   
there within the week"  
"You don't understand its death it's everywhere"  
"That is normal"  
"I'm at the Willington College"  
"Where oh my god the police will be there in ten minutes stay calm and tell me   
what's happening"  
"Student crazy killing everyone with hands only the hand nothing else nothing"  
"Where are you?"  
-Chokes-hands-sob- he kills them with his hands-gasp-the hands the hands the   
hands it's only the hands  
"Please calm down its only one person they can't do much"  
-door opens new voice- hello there Relena how are you doing ahahaha –girl- I'  
m not Relena... wait go away please go away no! No! Nooooooo-gasping noises   
–voice- I'm sure you're Relena this time it has to be you are the last one so you   
have to be slut –body hits ground with meaty thump  
"Hello is this prank it has to be….. *chuckles*yes it has to be no one could be   
capable of this."  
Laughing mechanically – this isn't Tiffany I can tell I always can tell….yes Tiffany   
does not have red hair …no no she does not ….where has the slut gone too the   
cheating slut where has she gone   
"Hello is you still there?"  
A phone –in nice happy voice- hello do you know where Tiffany is cause I need   
to ki-I mean speak with her –in lower voice – yes yes I need to speak with her –  
back to normal voice- do you know where she is not here THAT CHEATING   
SLUT!!!! I need to speak with her.  
"I don't know what kind of pranks this is mister but you will not get away with this"  
"Humm death really does follow me like a constant friend death will not leave me   
like that CHEATING MOTHER FUCKIN SHE-SLUT( it sounds funny when you   
say it it's a tongue twister) . Death will never leave me now will you death ………  
……..yes I know he must die too –hangs up phone-"  
"Hello? Hello? Freak –mumbles- better send a cop to-track down phone call-   
what?! That can't be right –screams- oh shit -pushes buttons that send cops   
down to the place-"  
  
Kamui's mind mind (this is some what part of my mind and my insane friends it   
probably won't make sense to you normal people)  
  
Death... there is only death. My life is death. My life only brings death.   
Nothing else. Nothing. Nothing. It is informational. I only bring death and war.   
War what is war? I am told it is for the greater good. All I see is death and I am   
the messenger of death. Oh don't struggle. Be as you are. It will give you sleep   
forever asleep. Hum a poem.  
Forever asleep  
Death is good do not defy  
Without end fear  
Humm it only makes sense to you death …………………of course is that will   
there? Yes why it is another poem ok let's try  
  
Killing you was fun  
But now that it has end  
Shall I murder or clang you  
Nah I'll just bang ya'  
It still dosen't make sense what now. Oh look the changing colors beautiful hum   
another poem okay but it will suck unless you are an insane person.  
  
Purple green yellow and blue what does that have to do with you?  
Why you feel the colors from the tip of you tothers to you moley poly head   
without covers  
The color changes your eyes turn red your shoeties twirl and you're dead   
Why you say why should I know this why of couse it is a guide as on to how long   
you will live  
Purple ~try to escape  
Green ~better start writing the will   
Yellow~ I hope you're done I see froth  
Blue ~ too late you're dead!  
  
I think that made some sense. A bit corny but some sense oh poor Willy is dead   
oh well death is good oh yes you are death you're such a good boy. Hummm   
uum psycho. Why am I killing them all?? Rouge is that you why are you on the   
ground. Come on Rouge you're big bro is here come on wake up. I know you're   
awake why just look at those open eyes. Wait the color its red? Your eyes were  
…… shit NOOOOOOOOO!! –cradles dead body- sister why? Who did this? ……  
……………….oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.   
Why? Why? Me why? Why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it all I did it all. All of   
it my poor little sister I will join you... –takes noose put around his head ties it to   
bent flag pole- "sister I'm coming" –jumps off- "wait rouge is at a different school   
gurgal"  
  
Beep beep beep "shit!" sits up. It was a dream. Stares at desolate room. TV.   
Desk. Computer. Bed . bathroom.. Feels wet. Hum when have I ever sweat this   
much. The perfect solider does not need to think. "Get your lazy ass up!"   
Bellowed an already dressed Star.  
  
"why should I" retorted a pissed of Heero.  
  
"oh you want too know" murmured a pulsating Star with head down. With head   
up and a vein showing up near the hairline "well cause if we don't get our asses   
down to the café' we will face the wrath of your girlfriend!" Heero's face pales.   
Star smiles victoriously. " now that that's settled" tosses clothes into heero's face,   
"get dressed and lets be on my way and your funeral march   
MUAHAHAHAHAHaHaHaHaHahahahhe ahem-stares at unmoving heero- uh if   
we don't get going WE are going to get our asses whipped up by the god of   
death herself" Heero still doesn't move.   
  
Star rocks back and forth "uh I said WE as in BOTH of us instead of you as   
usual"  
  
Knocks on heero's head "uhh……….. Heeeeeeeeeeeelllllooooo anyone in there"   
Heero still doesn't move. Star starts to sweat. talks nervously"umm I guess we   
will die then" smile flashes across his face. In loud voice stressing certain words   
"I guess if we don't get there someone will be dateless. Then a certain someone   
will be going out with Duo"  
  
"shit not that bitch" heero jumps out of bed and runs out the door. Slides down   
hallway. Pants as he goes faster  
  
"5 4 3 2 1" Star counted down on his hand next to ear to hear better.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH Pervert Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hears the sound of books hitting   
meat. Star winces "ow " "you pervert how you dare soil my girlfriends   
mind!!!!!!!!!!!! And eyes"   
  
  
  
Star calmly walks down hallway. Looks down at heero with only Spandex shorts   
on" oh my what do we have here. Oh I know a Jack-Ass who is going to have me   
killed by the hands of... of... whatever the hell your girlfriend is – voice gets   
louder- we all know she isn't human I a mean she can control the "Perfect   
sodier". Stares at banged up Heero. "uhh hello did you not here me insult your   
girlfriend". Looks worried "eh now don't give me the look seriously don't give me   
the look" Heero gave his death glare messed up with bruises "heh heh   
ahahahahahahha that's funny you should get a mirror you head is a fucked up   
like when duo eats something bad. You know when duo tries to eat one of Hilde's   
rocks-I mean brownies." Heero frowns. Mental note: flush toilet while Star takes a   
bath. The dream.  
Authors note: Don't even ask? I wrote this to have something up there while I'm   
writing my good story. This was written before Endless Waltz appeared on   
Toonami. If it horrible say it's horrible. 


End file.
